Melhor que você
by Dora Malfoy
Summary: Casal Incomum - Scorpius era um garoto atraente, popular e decidido até o último fio de cabelo platinado, e pelo seu jeito de ser e a maneira como foi criado, não ia descansar até achar um desafio que valesse a pena.


_Essa idéia está me matando desde o ano passado, e como ando lendo muuuitas fics em inglês com esse par, não dá mais pra segurar. Essa não é a história, nem o começo da história, mas sim o que eu já tenho pronto e estruturado. Estou postando pra ver se tem alguma aceitação, por que acho que muitos vão reagir como algumas amigas minhas que leram, que ficaram me chamando de pervertida, traidora do movimento Drarry e etc..._

_Se tiver algumas reviews pedindo, prometo começá-la do começo por aqui e desenvolver a fic (que será um pouquinho grande)._

* * *

Scorpius sempre adorava ser convidado para dormir nos Potter, e essa era uma coisa que o loiro, por ser melhor amigo de Albus Severus Potter, fazia com muita freqüência desde os 11 anos.

Se parecia estranho um Malfoy passar seus verões na casa do Menino que Sobreviveu? De modo algum. No pós-guerra, Scorp havia tido todas as chances de conhecer o menino caçula da família mais odiada pelo, agora morto, Tom Marvollo Riddle. E também não era como se ele estivesse transgredindo qualquer um dos seus valores. Al era sangue-puro e sonserino. Uma aliança aprovável até no conceito do próprio Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- Scorp, querido, você já arrumou sua mala? – Sua mãe perguntou num tom quase gentil lá do final do corredor.

Merda, era a milésima vez que o garoto divagava enquanto seu verdadeiro intento era o de procurar meias grossas de lã nas gavetas do closet.

- Aham, mãe. – Scorpius resmungou em falsete – Já estão prontas desde ontem, estou só esperando o Al. – Acrescentou, saindo do quarto com a resolução de arranjar meias emprestadas de James.

No seu caminhar despreocupado, o menino não notou que o pai vinha caminhando logo atrás e que esse, ao ultrapassá-lo, fez o máximo pra ser bem silencioso antes de levantar as duas mãos malevolamente e bagunçar seu cabelo platinado.

- Não vai dar trabalho para o Potter, você sabe que o divórcio está sendo difícil pra todo mundo lá em Grimmauld Place. –

- Eu sei pai – Fez um bico levemente incomodado – Eu já tenho 17 anos, não é mais como se eu fosse enfeitiçar os degraus pra morderem pés ou enrolar Lílian nas luzes de natal.

Draco deu uma risada que veio do fundo da garganta.

- Eu queria que você tivesse uma foto da Weasel Fêmea quando ela descobriu isso, pelo menos de acordo com o que você disse, foi hilário. -

- Ela é simplesmente ridícula, se eu pudese, mandaria aquela babaca enfiar a vassoura dela... – Scorp terminou a expressão numa mímica muito objetiva. – Você sabe aonde. Por que ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso com Albus, quer dizer, nem com o James e a Lily... Muito menos com Harry!

- Alguém está com os ânimos exaltados. – Draco espalmou as mãos para o alto, como e dissesse que a culpa não era dele se, por um acaso incrivelmente e totalmente genético, Scorpius Malfoy também estivesse inclinado a não gostar muito de Ginevra Weasley - Scorp! – Um grito abafado que vinha da sala fez o Malfoy mais novo esquecer todo o seu ódio para ir pulando até a porta de entrada. – Scorpius, anda logo!

E quando o loiro abriu, perdeu o fôlego, Albus estava lá todo sorridente como sempre, mas não por isso, e sim porque atrás dele, o menino que sobreviveu (menino?) também sorria abertamente, suas esmeraldas cintilando equiparavelmente a diamantes.

- Opa, faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê, não é? – Harry deixou a voz sair da sua boca num tom comedido, não banal, mas tampouco sem deixar algo implícito, bem marcado nas entrelinhas. Scorpius, é claro, adorou.

Depois de abraçar forte seu melhor amigo e colocar sua mala pra fora. Ele se viu novamente cara a cara com o eleito (Al fora rapidamente dar um "Alou" para o "Sr. Malfoy") e percebeu como ele tinha mudado em três pequenos meses. Admirou como os cabelos negros pareciam maiores e ainda mais desordenados que o de Albus.

Harry não perdeu a chance da recíproca. Scorpius, com seus tenros 17 anos, era um garoto de torcer o pescoço, o conjunto que ganhara na loteria genética consistia em olhos cor de chumbo grandes e marcantes, cabelos lisos que sempre pareciam em perfeita ordem e um porte atlético invejável.

O mais novo torceu os lábios ao encontrar os olhos de Harry o fitando com tanto interesse.

- Você não precisava vir me buscar. – Sorriu desafiador – Albus sabe dirigir.

- Ele acabou de tirar a carteira, não confio muito nele ainda e pensei que seu pai tampouco aprovaria.

- Mentira! Você queria me ver. – Scorp olhou atentamente para a sala antes de avançar com um dedo indicador acusatório na direção de Potter. – Al tem seis meses de carteira.

- E por que é tão importante pra você essa conclusão, Malfoy? – O moreno questionou inabalável.

- Eu só queria uma declaração, muitas vezes eu acho que essa _cosa nostra _é um devaneio meu. – Scorp deu um olhar ligeiramente perturbado.

- Ah, é só isso? Ok, declaração. – Harry pensou por um segundo. – Você é meu amigo do Al favorito.

Scorpius não pareceu satisfeito, mas esboçou ainda assim um sorriso vitorioso.

- Disso eu tenho certeza – Riu, chegando mais perto de Harry e encostando suavemente seus narizes, deu um beijo no mais alto poucos segundos antes que Albus irromper animado na sala.

- E aí galera, vamos nessa? -

Sim, Scorp era _totalmente _a fim do pai do seu melhor amigo. E daí?


End file.
